For Someone You Love
by mystery-chick
Summary: Would you give up a baby for someone you love?


**Spoilers: **Up to 1x20 "Love Hurts"

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Hugh, or Jesse Spencer... really I do. At least Hugh's eyes... but I don't... at least I don't think. No, I don't really but it's fun to write about them from time to time. ;)

**A/N:** Um... this is my first House fic and I have to admit, I'm not very comfortable writing any of the characters but this idea nagged at me for a while and well.. while it's not realisitc, I just thought I would give it a whirl. This probably will be a two parter... but it depends on the kind of reaction I'd get ;) Right now, I'm kind of stuck which is why I'm posting this so that I could get some feed back. Other than that, I do hope you enjoy and refrain from throwing rotten veggies at me if you hate it. ;)

_— _

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dr. Allison Cameron groaned. Annoyed, she unclipped her pager from the waistband of her pants.

_House 911_

Cameron sighed. _This better be good_. Shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness, she pushed herself off of the cold tiled bathroom floor. She sighed again as she unlatched and opened the stall door. The women's bathroom was empty and silent, the quietness only occasionally interrupted by the dripping of the faucet. Dr. Cameron shook her head in disbelief; never in her entire life had she ever felt as sick and weak as she did right then. Looking around the empty room, she caught a sight of the reflection of herself in one of the mirrors. For a second, she pitied herself. Her eyes were puffy from when she cried out in frustration as she emptied her content of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She had stains of mascara on her cheeks. The barrettes that usually held her hair back were barely hanging onto her long brown tress and half of her hair were stubbornly standing on their ends, making Cameron look as if she had just gotten out of bed.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of her pager once again knocked her out of her thoughts.

_NOW_

Cameron snorted; he was always so demanding… even when he's not at work. Her inappropriate thought brought a tiny smirk onto her face but she soon pushed it away; it was not the right time for these kinds of thoughts. Despite the urgency, she had to clean herself up first. Turning on a tap, she cupped her hands under the cold running water and brought it to her lips. She swished the water in her mouth and rinsed out the bitter taste of bile. After quickly clipping her hair back again, she rushed out of the bathroom while at the same time, taking a deep breath to get rid of the shakiness that was brought on by the vomiting.

The elevator ride was painfully slow and when it finally stopped on the right floor, Cameron thought she was going to be sick again.

"No, not now" she said to herself through gritted teeth. With a shaky breath, she opened the door to the conference room where House, Chase, Foreman and Wilson were already talking.

"Glad you could join us Dr. Cameron" A familiar snippy voice greeted her.

"I'm sorry… I was in the bathroom." Cameron replied without meeting Dr. Houses' eyes. She quickly grabbed a chair and sat down beside Chase as Dr. House started to update everyone on the condition of their newest patient.

"16 year old female, presents with constant fatigue and hunger." House gave them all an inquisitive look, daring them to ask why he would admit such a patient.

"So? Tell her to sleep more and start eating." Foreman said with a light chuckle.

"I wasn't done." House replied with his usual amount of sarcasm. "She passed out 3 times this last week and the mother said that she's been eating for two."

"She's pregnant" Chase said, despite the fact that he knew that it wouldn't be the right answer.

"…. No. Hormone levels are normal. Anything else?"

Cameron's brain started to drown out the voices and she stared down at the file on the table. After about five minutes of debate and suggestions, Cameron heard, in the back of her head, House dealing out tests for them to run.

"Cameron? Hey! Cameron!" she looked up and saw Foreman waiting for her by the conference room door. "You coming?"

Cameron blinked and fell out of her daze.

"Ya." She said softly. She stood up and picked up the file. A wave of dizziness suddenly overwhelmed her, but she fought it and recovered quickly.

"Do you want to take the history?" Foreman asked her. "Chase and I will take the tests."

"Uh… ya, sure." She said with a small smile. Despite how tedious taking history may be sometimes, she didn't look forward to when she had to take blood for a test. For the last couple of weeks she's been nauseous just at the sight of blood.

"Hey, are you okay?" Foreman asked with a small frown on his forehead. "You look a little pale."

"Ya, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want to go lie down or something?"

"I'm fine, really." At that moment, she felt her stomach wrench and the familiar sensation of rising bile tickled the back of her throat. _This is so not the right time_, she thought to herself as she swallowed, trying to keep the rancor mixture down in her stomach.

Foreman looked at her strangely. "Okay… if you're sure." And walked away.

_—_

"Her blood works are clean. White count's normal, there's no sign of parasites, no protein markers that indicate an infection, but she's getting worse, her kidneys are shutting down…"

"It could be a brain tumor," Wilson suggested lazily from where he lounged on the black leather chair. House looked up at the ceiling, skeptical of Wilson's suggestion, he pretended to weight that suggestion in his head. Then he looked at the three doctors standing in front of him and let out a breath of apprehension.

"You heard him, get an MRI"House commanded. "Dr. Cameron." He called out again, as the three doctors reached the door. "We need to talk."

A look of surprised registered on Cameron's face as Chase and Foreman exchanged knowing looks between them. With no more than a glance in Cameron's direction, they left before House could yell at them for not getting on with their jobs. Cameron stood by the doorway as if waiting for a signal from House to move any closer. Instead House turned to look at Wilson, who was still lying on his leather chair, half asleep. After about half a minute of silence, Wilson looked up and saw House's icy blue eyes staring right at him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but stood up and left with no protest. On his way out, he gave Cameron a curious look, which she returned.

Once the door was closed again, House started to speak.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't." Cameron immediately protested.

"You haven't been able to look me in the eyes for a week." She didn't reply, there nothing she could say to that.

"You're hiding something, but I just can't figure out what." She smiled, knowing that Gregory House, would never, in his life, guess her secret. He would have never guessed that she was pregnant, that she was carrying his child. Especially not after they had slept together only once. He would demand all sorts of test. He would deny it at first, he would be furious, but he would eventually understand, and even accept this baby. He might even show some sort of love and care for this baby, but he would never ever forgive himself for getting her "knocked up."

He wouldn't understand that despite the sickness that she felt and the fear that she had towards motherhood, she would never regret the night when that her baby was conceived, she would never be ashamed of saying that their baby was conceived in love and not just a moment of passing lust. He would always think that he somehow he had damaged her, tainted her innocence. He would keep playing the night over and over again in his head until he's convinced that she never wanted to sleep with him, and that somehow he pushed her into doing it and that it was his fault that she was pregnant. No, she won't tell him that she's pregnant, she can't.

"Maybe I was just busy Dr. House." Cameron replied, ignoring his comment on how she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Women are never busy, when they find good sex." Her head jolted up in shock, and for the first time in a week, she looked into his eyes. There, she found a twinkle of laughter, and she broke into a big grin. He chuckled.

"So what do you say about dinner Friday?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Cameron's smile disappeared; instead she bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a good reason why she can't go, why she wouldn't be there to go.

"I… don't know…"

"Got a hot date?" he immediately retorted, studying her body language. She rolled her eyes and a smile appeared again.

"Rain check?" she said and he nodded.

"Oh and Allison?" he said, stopping her as she was about leave, "Can you get some more blood and run a tox panel?" Her stomach dropped, she didn't want to deal with blood at this moment.

"Sure." She heard herself say before she could stop herself.

_—_

When she got to the patient's room, Wilson was already there, examining the patient, checking her lymph nodes. He looked up when she walked in and gave her a questioning glance, asking her what was the talk about.

"Dr. House wanted to get some more blood to do a tox panel." She told him and started to move about the room to get a syringe to fill with blood.

As soon as blood started to fill into the syringe, Cameron started to feel light headed and unconsciously she let out a low groan. Wilson looked up from his clipboard where he was writing down the examination results. He watched as Cameron closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her stomach. He frowned, but told her that she can go and that he would finish up drawing the blood. She sighed, cursing herself for being even momentarily weak.

"Thanks." She muttered as she left with a hand on her stomach, leaving Wilson staring after her in bewilderment.

Once again, she ended up on the bathroom floor, in a different bathroom this time, retching and heaving as her stomach tried to turn itself inside out. Her gasps finally stopped when there was nothing left in her stomach. Cameron stood up and flushed the toilet; glad to be rid of the half of cup of milk that she made herself drink in the morning.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" A kind sympathetic voice startled her as she walked towards the sink to rinse out her mouth for the third time that day.

"Jesus! What are you doing here? This is a women's bathroom" Cameron asked in an annoyed tone as she glanced at Wilson's reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"I got bored." He scoffed. "You didn't answer my question." He said calmly, wanting to hear her say it despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

Cameron ignored him and instead brought a handful of water to her mouth.

"Did you get the blood to the lab?" she asked after she spat out the water.

"Cameron." He said sternly. She didn't reply but continued to stare at his reflection.

"Chase is working on it. Tox panel right?" he said after seeing that she wouldn't be saying anything until he answered her.

She nodded.

"I'm assuming, since he hasn't broke everything in his office yet, that you haven't told him."

She nodded again.

"How are you going to tell him?"

She shrugged.

Wilson sighed and walked up next to Cameron, trying to catch her eyes. What he saw made him feel as if a thousand daggers were poking at his heart. Her lower lips trembled as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"We slept together once." She whispered.

"And…" Wilson said uncomfortably. "He didn't wear a condom?"

"No, he did." She closed her eyes and a single tear seep through the corner of her eye. Her arms fell to the two sides of the sink, supporting her. Her hair fell around her face as she lowered her head to stare at the sink, hiding her from Wilson's stare. "I don't know what happened." She said, her voice wavered, amplifying her doubts.

Both doctors fell quiet, lost in their own mind and thoughts.

"Do you want me to —"

"No." she said sternly, looking up at Wilson, piercing him with her glare.

"But —"

"No." she said again, in a softer tone this time. She stood back up again and met his eyes for the first time. "Please, don't. Promise me you won't tell him."

He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't make this promise but he nodded anyways.

"Thank you."

"Why don't you go home? I'll tell House that you're sick."

"No, he'll be worried and I don't want him to start poking around trying to find out."

"Better than you passing out right in front of him." She gave in under his gaze and nodded. She started to leave.

"How long are you going to keep this from him?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks. She didn't turn around.

"As long as I can," her quiet voice barely audible in the silent room. When he didn't say anything in return she turned her head and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He nodded in acknowledgement.


End file.
